fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Fullerton
Fullerton Full moon transformation He transforms into a magical nature of wolf-like form in which he calls himself a codename Fullerton. His fault is curiousity with mystery girls getting him touched by a magic that changed him into this form. Magic Is Plugged Out Event He never has been magic powers in his life. He touched a magic land of creatures by transforming into a magical being in which is not permanently. It looks like permanently complete transformation of wolf. This event has changed his life a huge time. This upsets him wholly. He wants his life being who and what he is with the Calibre. Without old life of who and what he is, he has either found his own new life or struggled with old life that leads to a midlife crisis identify. He lost all his magical form of werewolf in which is permanently gone. Confusion He is freaking the Calibre, Zemo, and family out as he does not know them. They are confused by his ignorant. Sha tries to get his attention by telling him that she is his former girlfriend. He acts like nothing happens and has hard to say because he does not know what words to say anymore. Loveheart's responsibility Loveheart has been wondering what would happen to him if this event has affected him with her powers as a result. She is shocked by the way he is happy to see her. He thanks her for doing it to him before transforming into werewolf. He admits some things to her that he only remembers the whole story between him and her. She starts realizing that if she does not do it on him, he would not remember her, and he will be a complete stranger. Que.. Luverne starts talking to Que in upsetting Sha and shocking Loveheaart. Que asks Luverne if he realizes of what he is doing this bad to her sister, Sha. He tells Que that he can understand that and remind her of what she told him about Sha before. Que starts grinning and telling Sha to relax. Sha is confused by this, asking Que what's going on. Que tells Sha to let Luverene take some times to remember Sha. He can remember what Que did to Sha in which is good. Sha asks Que how much memory left he does have right now? Que says, "That man who you loved and knew for long time tiimes is no longer existed. Werewolf form is magical thing that does not belong to him. It may give him by an accident. I hope the man is not using you for magic-based effect." Sha says, "Luverne is different and complete stranger. I still do not know him real. I need to see why Luverne was scared when the robots threatened him with her and he said I love you. Que asks Sha, "does luverne say I love you Tiqua." Sha tells Que to work on Luverne no matter how it takes and informs her if luverne starts a new love with Que and she can understand. She needs to leave for needing some space and alone. Que tells Sha that she can not. Sha asks, "Why the hell not?" Que says, "Fullerton and Luverne--the same person is not my type. He's my friend. you are my sister. you all had that relationship. I can't have that makes me sick. I don't want that." Sha says, "He is changed and you can have him" Que tells Sha that he's not my thing. He turns me off." She says, "What?!?" Category:Character Category:Calibre Category:Calibur Category:Excalibur Category:Damage Control Category:Shadow of Arc Category:Supernaturals Category:Lennox, Luverne Category:Lennox Legacy Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters